


Spread Them For Me

by sweetkidd



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Hand Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkidd/pseuds/sweetkidd
Summary: Mute's "abilities" allow him and Sledge to sneak into Six's office while she's away, and have a little fun on their own.





	

“That’s it luv. Slowly.” Seamus’ voice is strong, heady with lust as he gazes from his seat, eyes diligently watching Mark spread out on the desk. Six was gone all day, caught up in meetings, and thanks to Mark’s special “skills” they had been able to get inside her office and lock the doors behind them. Mark was wearing his military coveralls along with the abseiling harness that looked to be strapped too tight. His thighs were bulging slightly and his hips were obviously visible. Not to mention his half hard cock was already bulging against the thin material.

“Now luv, I want you to spread for me.” Seamus watches with eager eyes as Mark slowly parts his legs, the tightness of the harness straining against his thighs. Mark rolls his hips, his cock straining against the coveralls now, and Seamus looks up to see the young man worrying his lower lip. He doesn’t want to touch, not yet, not until Mark is weeping with desperation.

“What’s it like? Having that harness around you?” Seamus cocked his head as he asked the question. He let his eyes drift down and thought about what’d it would be like if Mark wasn’t even wearing the coveralls. Naked, except for the harness. He imagined it’d be like a tightened jockstrap, something Seamus was all too familiar with in his Rugby days.

“Tight.” Mark says breathlessly. Seamus can see the muscle of Mark’s thighs straining and wonders if maybe it’s too tight. It’s not though. He can obviously tell and if Mark is uncomfortable, and if he is then he’s not looking like it. Instead there’s a flush on darkened cheeks, the younger man’s mouth slightly parted and soft pants coming fast between thick lips. Mark shamelessly rolls his hips again and Seamus tuts.

“Tsk, tsk, pet. You’re behaving quite...whorishly. I’ll not have that.” Seamus stands, pushing the chair back and when he stands, Mark’s darkened eyes follow. Mark knows exactly what he’s doing, he’s playing Seamus, wants Seamus to put his hands on him, and it works. Seamus grabs the younger man by the throat, his fingers and thumb pressing perfectly on the sides of his neck. The practiced hand squeezes and Mark feels the pressure. His airway is tight, his breath is short and he tilts his head back. Mark lets his mouth hang open and his eyes slowly shut. The only sound in the room at that moment is Seamus’ well timed breathing. Blood rushes into Mark’s ears right when Seamus releases his throat from his grasp. Mark sucks in breath deeply, sucking in air hard as his chest rises and falls.

“Now, are we going to behave?” Seamus asks, his eyes leveling with Mark’s. Mark nodded subtly, enough for Seamus to notice though. The Scotsman ran his hand over the inner of Mark’s thigh, squeezing softly and gripping the thickened muscle. He watched as the younger squirms under the touch, bites his lip and looks at Seamus with glazed eyes. Poor boy can barely take being teased. Seamus plants both his hands on Mark’s thighs, spreading them further, making Mark to lean back on the table. He supports himself with his elbows on the table and can barely hold his head up to keep staring at Seamus.

“Look at you, all spread for me. You look spent already.” Seamus says with a growl as his hands travel inwards. He purposely avoids the throbbing cock in Mark’s coveralls instead gripping his hips and pulling the younger man towards him with a hard jerk. Mark can’t hide the small gasp of surprise as he’s pulled forward.

“You want me to touch you? Grab your cock, stroke it nice and slow? Have you begging and pleading...thrusting into my hand…” Seamus almost gets wrapped up in his own words, his jeans tightening.

“Yes. Please.” Mark begs softly. Seamus smirks as he reaches for the zipper on Mark’s coveralls and slowly pulls it down. He’s not wearing anything underneath, per Seamus’ commands, and when Seamus gets to the harness he stops. He pushes open the coveralls and his thumb brushes over Mark’s nipple. Mark lets out a low sigh, easing into the touch, arching his body into more of Seamus’ hands. The bigger man chuckles softly as he runs his blunt nails against Mark’s skin.

“The harness. Please.” Mark begs and goddamn if it isn’t the sexiest thing Seamus has heard in a long time. Mark rolls his hips again, risking another punishment, but Seamus decides to indulge him this time. He’s quick about the belt, undoing it with deft fingers and getting the zipper all the way down. Mark’s cock springs free, beads of precum spilling out and smeared around the head. Seamus can’t help but lean down and flick his tongue across the head. Mark whines loudly and tries not to jerk his hips, but Seamus can see his legs quiver with anticipation. He captures Mark’s lips in his own, pushes his tongue into Mark’s mouth and is greeted with a loud moan. Their tongues push against each other, the kiss becoming more forceful and when Seamus pulls away he smirks when Mark licks his lips, tasting the cum on them. Seamus wanted to grab the boy and fuck him right then and there, but he had a different idea. Seamus grabbed Mark’s cock with a firm hold and a grin. Mark’s whole body jerks in response and when Mark looks at Seamus, he knows exactly what to do.

“I want you to fuck my hand.” Seamus says low and he can feel Mark’s cock twitch in response. One of Seamus’ hand fists in Mark’s hair while the other tightens it’s grip on Mark’s cock. A small whimper comes from the younger man’s mouth, but slowly and surely, Mark rolls his hips, slowly moving his cock in and out of Seamus’ hand. Mark moans low and lewdly and Seamus licks his lips.

“I can’t hear you, luv.” Mark groans, louder this time to the point that Seamus thinks that someone outside the office will hear. Mark’s hips pick up the speed, no longer rolling but giving small thrusts into the tight warmth of Seamus’ hand. Mark gasps and lets out a small whine as he thrusts hard against Seamus’ hand. He could feel his stomach tightening and was overwhelmed by hand in his hair and the way the grip tightened as Mark picked up his pace. His eyes locked with Seamus and he could see the way the Scotsman was struggling, his lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling at the older man pants heavily.

“That’s it Mark…” Seamus encourages, “I want you to come. Come for me luv.” It’s a small order, a small request, one that Mark is happy to oblige. Eagerly, Mark thrusts his hips, fucking Seamus’ hand fast and hard. So hard that he can hear Six’s desk groan under the constant punishment of Mark’s fucking. He feels his balls tighten and his spine seizes as he gives the last couple of thrusts into Seamus’ hand and he comes with a loud wanton moan. Thick white stripes of cum stain Mark’s stomach and chest and the younger man rides out the last of his orgasm while Seamus smirks. Seamus watches as Mark’s body goes limp and lies on the desk, panting and taking deep breaths. All he can focus on are the cum stains on Mark’s body and Seamus leans over and licks one stripe off. Mark shivers under the sensation of Seamus’ tongue and when he looks up at the Scotsman, there’s a soft smile.

“You’ve ruined me. Don’t think I can use my legs.” Mark pants.

“I’m not carrying you out of this office. And you better clean up after you leave.” Seamus says with a smirk as he backs away from the desk.

“You’re not just gonna leave me here are you?” Mark asks a little surprised and annoyed.

“It’s not my mess.” Seamus says as he pats Mark’s thigh and heads towards the door.

“Fuckin’ tosser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sledge/Mute porn. Trust me, we're going places guys because this is not the last of this. There is definitely more to come, so don't worry! Any requests? *wink wink*


End file.
